


English Affair

by sflovely



Category: Jackson Wang - Fandom, Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Smut, jjk - Freeform, kookie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sflovely/pseuds/sflovely
Summary: "The way my name comes out of your mouth drives me crazy, do you understand that?""Do you want me to stop..?""Absolutely not."Violet moves to Korea with her future on her mind. Upon finding her new job, she finds herself slowly falling for someone she's working for. Will she be able to teach him the language if he's teaching her to love him?
Relationships: JJk/OC, JK/OC, Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Male Character(s), Kim Taehyung/Park Jeup





	English Affair

**Author's Note:**

> In this first Chapter, Korean language will be bold while English will be in regular format. As the chapters progress, English will be put in bold along with any other languages as Korean will be the main language spoken.

I laughed softly as I finally found the necklace that I was arguing with my best friend about, trying to tuck it gently into the zipper pouch of my suitcase. "You're right. It definitely was in my underwear drawer. Isn't it a bit sad that you knew that before I did?"

I sat on the last suitcase as it was laid on my bed, trying to zip it shut although I was in an awkward position from holding my cellphone between my head and my shoulder. "I can't believe you doubt me. All these years and you think I wouldn't know you? But I still don't understand why you're going to Korea all by yourself. You guys just broke up this morning. Why don't you wait to decide until after the graduation ceremony tomorrow night? You're upset. It's completely understandable, but I'm worried about you."

A small smile spread across my lips, listening to my best friend worry about my, most likely, rash decision after such an incident. "The thing is.... My flight is around 11. I'm hoping that the ceremony doesn't push past 8, that might make me run a little late." I slid backwards off my suitcase, laying on my bed with my legs laying on it. I stared up at the ceiling, sighing softly. "Maybe this is better for me. I just hate that I'm leaving people here."

"Don't worry about any of us, we can take care of ourselves. Make sure you do only what you want to do. We all love you and want you happy." I smiled and gave a short bitter laugh through the phone.

"All, my ass. I've been living for myself for a while now, and it hasn't done anything but make someone damn upset." I released an angry sigh as I closed my eyes to relax myself again. "But I'm not going to let anyone interfere with my wishes. I'll do what I have to just to make sure."

"Vi, I still think you're strong, but I think you're a unicorn or some sort of mythical creature, too. There's no way that there's still people that believe in that sort of 'one-and-only' love." I listened to him ramble through the phone and rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I know that I'm not going to find a fellow virgin that is going to just spontaneously fall in love with me. But I want to find someone that will know I felt a connection enough to do so." I laughed loudly to myself, moving the phone from my ear and then back as I opened my eyes to the ceiling again. "If someone heard me, they'd probably think I was a nun, stop making me seem weird."

He laughed through the phone, a smile sneaking its way across my face. "Violet, if they looked at you, they'd know you're definitely not 'old-days-kind-of-religious'. But you should rest, spend the day with your family tomorrow and then come early to my apartment so we can go and have dinner before the ceremony!"

I nodded, although well aware of the fact that he couldn't see the action. "See you later." I cooed at him through the phone and hung up before he could scold me for not saying 'love you'.

* * *

I hugged the boy tightly, feeling tears threaten to streak mascara down my cheeks. I pulled back and looked at his face, watching him wipe his nose with a crumpled tissue. "Why do you have to worry about looking so beautiful? You not crying makes me feel like you're not going to miss me, you twat."

I laughed and fanned my face, drying the tears that I refuse to let slip. "I can't--" I cut myself off and fanned harder with my graduation cap. "You know I'll miss you. Don't even try, you asshole. You're my best friend. I know I'll see you again. I'll stay in contact with you. Don't let boys just hit on you while I'm gone. How am I going to protect you as your wife if I'm not here with you?" A soft sigh escaped his mouth as he cried, pulling me back into a hug. I just hugged him and let him cry it out until it was a quarter until 9. We separated and I took off my gown and cap, tossing them into backseat of my car with my suitcases. Getting into the driver seat, I made my way to the airport that was about forty minutes away. I took my luggage and waited a couple of minutes for another close friend to show up.

"So you're really going?" I looked up at the other boy that stood in front of me. I nod, biting the inside of my cheek. "Please make sure you're careful. I'll make sure to take care of your car."

I smiled, wrapping my arms around the man in front of me. "Thank you, Yûto. I'm so happy you came to help me even though it's your birthday. But it's not like you can do anything different when you turn 20." I laughed as he tugged at my ponytail.

"But you'll be able to celebrate turning 20 while you're in Korea. Aren't you the lucky one." He spoke sarcastically, earning a slap on the shoulder. I pulled back and smiled, handing the keys to my car to the lovely boy. "Stay in touch with your family, okay? But enjoy yourself. This will be good for you." I nod, trying to keep my words at a minimum.

"Of course. Please let your girlfriend know I'm thankful that she drove you here to help me. Well.. I've got to go and get my luggage checked in. Bye, Yûto. Maybe I'll see you again. Unless you become a famous actor. Carved didn't work out too well." I gave a scrunched face smile, waving at the boy as I rolled my luggage along with me. "Love you! Take care and be safe. Maybe I can come back to some cute little Japanese babies!" I called out to him in the distance, looking over my shoulder to see he's just standing against the car as he watches me leave.

I made my way through the airport, flying through the steps and found myself waiting for the boarding call. As I walked onto the plane, I felt a smile spread my face at the idea that I'm finally going to live in alone, in a country that I wanted to see for years. I positioned myself inside the seat by the window and pulled my laptop from my carry on. I submitted the last assignment for my part-time job, making sure to remind my boss about the change of location.

I found myself stumbling out of the taxi, my legs slightly numb for sitting for such a long flight. I bowed and thanked the driver who made sure to get all of my bags out of the vehicle. I looked up at the apartment building, a smile stretching slowly across my face. I looked at how the dawn twilight cast through the city, smiling bigger at how the reflection through the windows cast the rising sun into my view. I pulled my bags to my side and started inside. I stopped at a desk that was being held down by a buff looking man. I bowed and pulled my phone from my pocket to find an email.

" **I'm Violet Knight. I'm here to get the key for my apartment. Here is my confirmation email from the owner**." I slid the device to the man and found my identification also, sliding it in his direction as well. He nod and gave me the keycard, motioning to the elevator on the wall. I thanked him and took my items, shoving them back into my bag.

In the elevator, I looked at the key with a slightly confused look. Walking the hallway, I hummed softly to myself and found my door, looking at the handle, I reached slowly. I slid the pad up and looked at the keypad that was now exposed. I closed it again and opened the door with the keycard. Pulling the bags inside, I closed the door with my foot. My mouth gaped open, my eyes scanning the beautiful interior of the spacious apartment. From the tables with display vases, to the open-concept kitchen that had white stone counters and a bar that was surrounded by minimalist-styled steel barstools with a wooden seat that provided an accent to the joined room that was gray with white cabinets and cupboards. The living room held two seating options. A gray loveseat with a white blanket over it, and a larger sectional sofa that was made of the same gray canvased material.

I approached the gray coffee table and sat my purse down on it, taking a look at the mounted TV on the wall. I gave a small nod and pulled my bags with me down the hall, opening each door to peek inside. Once I looked inside two of the rooms, finding a bed in one and plumbing fixtures in the other, I found myself at the end of the hall and the door facing directly down the hall. I opened the door to discover a larger bedroom, a bed draped in a granite gray shaded velvet comforter. I pulled my bag and found the closet, settling in.

After a while, I found the sunlight pouring in through the windows and took my bag from the table in the living room, taking my wallet, keycard, and phone, sliding both into the pockets of my shorts as I reached down to tighten the laces of my black and gold Timberland boots, fixing my sweater as I stood back up. I made my way out of the door and out to the street to find a market.

After walking for some time, I found a market full of lush greens and vibrant reds. Buying groceries, I kept looking over my shoulder to spot a male and female looking at me from the distance. I looked back to the woman I was buying from and smiled, paying her. I made my way back to the apartment, taking care to put away the abundant amount of foods I managed to purchase at the market and then taking a nap on the sectional couch. I woke to find the finish setting, the sun casting dusk through the window.

I found myself walking down the street, following the scent of food through the air. I walked into a blue tarp-like tent that had clear plastic windows, greeting the woman and man that was cooking for the people seated. I took a seat near the corner and looked around at the lightly crowded enclosure, taking in the sight of the group in the opposite corner that was surrounded by around ten people. Drawing my attention back to the woman that was bringing my food, I zoned out until a young couple lightly knocked on the table.

"Yes?"

" **O-oh, ne, Hello? Uhh... 한국어를 말합니까?/Hangugeoreul malhapnikka?"{Do you speak Korean?}**

"I'm sorry, I-I don't....." I trail off shrugging my shoulders towards the man talking. "English?"

The man stared in confusion as he leaned over to the lady, whispering to her in a moment of need.

She whispered back as a reply but just loud enough that I could hear her words. " **모르겠어/Moreugesseo...그 수업에 가지 않았다/geu sueope gaji anhassda." {I don't know... I didn't go to the class.}**

" **저기 앉아도 될까요?/Jeogi anjado deolkkayo**?" I looked back up to the man talking and sighed, nodding.

" **네, 앉아요." {Yes, sit down.}**

They smile and sit down without hesitation, the boy takes the bottle of soju and pours a shot into my glass and slides it to me.

" **You speak very well, unnie! How come you're alone**?" The girl smiles at me then to the ajumma holding up the soju bottle. " **One bottle and two more glasses, please**!" With her sudden question, I quickly drink the soju, feeling as though there's no turning back now.

" **I'm sorry about my sister, ignore her. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to**." He gently reached his hand towards me for a hand shake. " **Our family name is Bang. I'm Leo. She's Lila. She's a bit of a social butterfly.** " I took his hand in mine and nod gently.

" **My name is Violet, and it's alright. I just got here today, so of course I don't know anyone**."

" **We're glad to be the first people you come to meet here, then**!" Lila grabs onto my hand and gives it a small squeeze. " **Thank goodness we got here, though! It's practically taboo to eat and drink alone**." The lady from the stand brings two more glasses, another bottle of soju, and food for the two in front of me.

" **Yay**!" Lila pours a round of shots, starting with my glass. " **How old are you, unnie**?" Her smile seems so kind. Leo mixed my food together for me and makes a wrap, reaching towards my mouth.

I laugh and eat the wrap with a smile on my face, washing it down with another shot of soju poured by Lila. **"I'm 19 International age. My birthday is in October**." I gently tapped Lila's hand off the bottle of soju and poured them both a shot. " **How old are you guys**?"

Lila spoke quickly, shocking me a bit. " **We turn twenty in December. Christmas miracles!** " Leo chuckled, ruffling his sister's hair, earning a glare from the girl.

" **You guys are twins? That's cute**." I laughed with the two and opened my mouth as Leo reached another wrap towards my mouth.

" **So, I think you're the girl that lives down the hall from us.** " Leo smiled over at me as I gave a hesitant nod. " **We're all going to become great friends**."

The night was spent drinking and eating, the three of us making our ways to the building, the two disappearing into their own apartment as I make my way to door, smiling at the idea of finding a couple of friends on my first day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story from wattpad. I decided to upload here as well, hopefully to reach more people who could potentially enjoy it.  
> Thank you!


End file.
